battle_for_squidwards_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Shape
'''"Begone! You!... Why are you ignoring me?" '-Shape to Red BFSH 7: Fight or Flight'' Shape is possibly the main antagonist of Battle for Squidward's House. He takes the role of the host from Red in Let's Take This Underwater after teleporting him and Burger to the bottom of the ocean, where all the other contestants resided after the last contest. Appearance Shape appears to be a white square. However, he is not a perfect square, as his shape is slightly inconsistent. In fact, he can appear to be rectangular at times. Shape's face can also turn red sometimes, signifying he is plotting or is in the action of preforming something evil or devious. Personality Shape is typically observent to his surroundings. As seen in Red's Redemption, he takes notes to himself by stating that the elimination is "Frightening but interesting at the same time." On the flip-side, Shape can be quite aggresive. In Let's Take This Underwater, he likely erased Drone from existance to eliminate him. He also made the contest to escape an object-hungry fish, which is much more dangerous than Red's contests. Coverage Shape first appears in Hide and go Seek, now With Boomerangs! as a cameo during the beginning of the elimination. He can be seen breifly in the top right corner of the screen in another dimension. He can also be breifly seen at the beginning of the elimination in Red's Redemption. In Let's Take This Underwater, Shape starts to become very manipulative to the contest. At the very beginning of the episode, Shape teleports himself and Burger to all the other contestants, who have found themselves at the bottom of the ocean. He leaves Red behind. Shape soon teleports Pendy and Salmon Square to their location as well, since Pendy was still flying in the air and Salmon Square had not yet entered the contest. During the elimination, he says that he erased Drone from existance. However, he quickly corrects himself, saying he just eliminated him. He then makes the next contest to be to escape an obhect-hungry fish, which is the most dangerous contest by far in BFSH. Shape seems to have similar abilities to Red, as he can manipulate time and space around him, as seen in Let's Take This Underwater and Hide and go Seek, now With Boomerangs!. He can also teleport to locations and teleport contestants to him. Red can also teleport, as seen in The Beginning, when he suddenly appears onscreen. In The Beginning of the End, It turns out he was evil the whole time. Trivia * Shape was originally going to be the main host of Battle for Squidward's House. However, it was a last second decision to make the host Red instead. He later became the host anyway in Let's Take This Underwater. * Red cannot see or hear shape at all. For example, in Red's Redemption, Shape talks right next to Red, but Red does not notice him. At the beginning of Let's Take This Underwater, Red asks Burger who he is talking to while Shape tells Burger that he has an idea of how to get to the rest of the contestants. Shape can see and hear Red, however. * Shape was originally going to be a circle. * Shape does not have an asset, nor does he need one, since his shape is purposely inconsistent. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hosts